


Crystal Academy

by Pastwitch98



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastwitch98/pseuds/Pastwitch98
Summary: Welcome to Crystal Academy, a school for anyone and everyone. Have a craving for blood? Love running in the woods? Need rare ingernets for that potion? How about a place to let out all of that rage? Crystal Academy has everything you'll ever need or want. Just becareful, some of our students have anger issues.After years of being on the run and dening what she truly is, Mika has decided to enroll at Crystal Academy, one of the seven great academies of the World of Night. It is here she hopes to learn to control and accept her powers, along with locating her parents' killer. But what she discovers is worst then she ever imaged. Faced with lying, betrayal, and being hunted once again. Mika doesn't know who she can trust or believe. Old and new friends and enemies via for her alliance. To bad for them, Mika's only alliance is to herself. High school is bad enough when your a teenager. It's gets ten times worst when your a non-human teenager dealing with bloodlust and everyone trying to kill you. But that's just another normal day for Mika.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Dark Night

Black like night, cold as death. The dark heart that lights our world. We are the ones who call night day and day night. We have been called many things but in this century we are simply known as vampires. My name is Mikazuki Hayashi, but you may call me Mika. I have lived many times as many different people. In this time I am a vampire and a witch. My pure vampire blood has been mixed with that of a witch. The lowest in the World of Night. My parents were killed when I was very young and since that time I have become human. Losing all memory of my family caused me to become human. It wasn't until I was ten that I was found by a human. My life story a side, I am now sixteen and have enrolled in Crystal Academy. It is there that I hope to find the one who killed my parents. And the one who holds the key to my memories. Only time will tell if I can avenge my parents and bring light to my never ending darkness.

At Crystal Academy the students are encouraged to fight. This is a school for all creatures of the night, vampires, wolves, witches, demons, etc. All are welcome here even some humans choose to leave the safely of their world. Here we learn to fight and control our powers. Humans are at a disadvantage, they must work twice as hard, if they wish to live in this world. For in this world there are those who kill to gain power. That is why the eight academies were built: Crystal, Dark, Destiny, Magic, Death, Light, Star, and Angel . Each teaches students how to live in this world.  
It is my first day and already I have made enemies. Walking to my first class a group of upperclassmen blocked my path. The leader of the group Hajin dared to speak to me. "So you're the witch girl. The one who is both vampire and witch. Is it true that you lost your powers and were a mere mortal?" These people talk about me like they know me. I'll give them a second chance, if they get in my way again I can't be held for my actions. As I walked passed them Hajin grabbed my arm. "Bitch didn't you hear me talking to you."  
"Touching me isn't a good idea unless you want to die." Just as he was about to say something I grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall. "Now I'm going to leave and pretend this didn't happen. If you wish to live then do the same. If not come after me and I'll kill you, without a second thought." I then dropped him and went on my way. Finally in class it was there that I meet them....


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Annoying Twins

Them of all people had to be here, in this class, at this school. As if my life isn't hard enough. "Mika you made it." Sakura and Zakuro, the twin pains. Both are witches and were my friends, until my parents were killed. I haven't seen them in years, but they some how found me and have been sending me letters. Always asking to go live with them. What they don't get is, I want nothing to do with them. They are my past and I choose to forget them along time ago. Now I all want is to kill the one who killed my parents. Of course they don't understand that I want to be alone. My fate was chosen long ago and that is something I can't change.  
Ignoring the twins I walked to my sit, there I sat for the whole class. Not moving, not talking, not listening. Everything the teacher is teaching I've already learned. I shouldn't be wasting my time in this class with all the other first years. All of my studies and research have taught me this and more. But the only way for me to get into the advanced class is to spend a month in this one. After class I went to the gym and there I practiced basic defend and offend attacks. Slowly I was getting stronger and soon I will find you. I was so into my training that I didn't see Sakura watching me. My powers abounded me years ago, I can only rely on my physical strength. A light was starting to shine, it was coming from me.  
"Death of an Angel take flight." Was the charm I yelled to release my enchanted sword from its sealed state as a bracelet. This bracelet was one of many scared objects from my mother's family. This bracelet has the power to change into all types of weapons, my favorite being this sword. If I yell "Darkness bring fore light" I'll have a bow and arrow, it all depends on what I say and truly want. I'm use to being attacked, so when Hajin tried to kill me I was able to shield myself. "You'll have to do better then that." Hajin is a demon, a powerful demon from a noble family. My physical attacks are nothing compared to his powers. And so this is how my first day went....I was being attacked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Attack

Now I've been hunted and chased all my life so I've learned a thing or two about fighting and how to protect myself. Even if I am now human I can still put up a fight. No matter how strong the enemy or how powerful the opponent I'll never back down. And Hajin is in deed powerful, my shield nearly shattered when he hit it. "You're strong for a human. No one has ever been able to protect themselves from that attack. This is going to be interesting." Hajin was looking at me as he said this, but I wasn't listening as I was thinking of my next move. Clearly my normal tactics weren't going to work. The only magic I have, (if you can even call it magic) was this enchanted bracelet. But I believe in the silent power of generations of past witches that now flows through me. "Darkness bring fore light!" I chatted changed my sword into a black bow and white arrow.  
"My will is strong, heart blacked, and soul tainted but these are the three things that give me strength as well as pain" These are the very words I first spoke to Bakusui when he adopted me all those years ago. I warned him that he would get hurt if he let himself care for me. Lucky that day hasn't come yet but still.....I have to many things to worry about. Ok thinking about the past isn't helping it only slowing me down. "I maybe human for now, but I'm still a vampire and a witch first. And I may not be able to use my powers, but there are other ways of casting a spell." Here's the great thing about being a witch, just because you can't use your powers doesn't mean you can't cast spells. Before witches could control their magic and use it freely to make everyday items or 'zap' in what they need. They were afraid of what would happen if they used their magic freely, so they created items that would allow them to cast simple spells faster, than having to create a potion or use a pot to make bigger and harder spells.  
And that's just what this bracelet is, an item that lets a witch use her magic even if she can control it. It was create with two abilities: the first is changing into any weapon, the second was to let me cast one spell. Hajin was still standing there in the same spot, he was planning something. There's no reason why someone who had just got their attack blocked would stay in one place unless: a) they were going to give up or b) they were waiting for the right time for their chance to attack. The problem with a. is that no one gives up after the first attack and b. well no one I've fought in the past was patient. While Haijn watched me, I was chatting silently to myself getting the spell ready. I started to aim the white arrow, that's when Hajin came from be hide me. He knocked the arrow from my hand and pinned me against the wall. Being a demon he had claw like nails that were cutting into my skin. Everything was going black as I thought, "I've got to get free and get the arrow." That was right about when she appeared.......


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unwanted Help

"Oh shadows of darkness both beautiful and deadly bind thy enemy with vines of light." Silently the vines of light came without Hajin noticing focusing his grip to loosen just enough freeing me. "Hurry, I can't hold the spell for long." Hearing Sakura's voice I looked up and saw that already Hajin was starting to break the vines. Sakura was struggling with trying to keep hold of him and control of the spell. Quickly grabbing the arrow I resighted the words for the spell. "Light and darkness, enemies to the very end, come together just this once to bind the powers of this being." The arrow began to glow a sign that the spell was complete. Now all that's left is aiming the arrow then firing it into his chest. "Mika!!",Sakura's scream was a warning that Haijn finally broke free. With the arrow and the bow, I was ready to finish this fight.  
Sakura was on the ground with a very pissed off Hajin standing over her. "Bitch this doesn't involve you." He was about to punch poor Sakura, who was already weak from the spell and wouldn't be able protect herself. "Hey dumbass let my friend go!!" I yelled at Hajin, but he ignored me. Well I gave him the chance to walk away and he wasted it coming after me. I did warn him that if he did this I would kill him without a second thought. But the pleading look in Sakura's eyes was the only thing that stopped me. Sakura was screaming with pain from the after effect of the spell as Hajin hit her "Shut up!!" he shouted. "I warned you." I whispered, as the arrow flew straight into Hajin's chest. The arrow was enchanted with a spell that could kill someone if the user wished it, but I canceled that part of it and instead used the binding and power seal part.  
He now laid on the floor not able to move, Sakura walked over to him. "What did you do?" she asked. "Oh nothing, just your basic magic seal plus a higher version of a binding spell." I said jokingly. But Sakura was serious and wanted me to undo the magic seal. Saying that it isn't right to seal another person's magic and that I should know how it feels not being able to use my magic. She has a point, "Ok, I'll undo the seal but only after your far away from here." She knew me all to well, we augured but in the end she won again as she always does. "Fine I'll undo the seal now but you have to move to the other side of the gym." Sakura knew as well as I did that if the seal is undone than there's a chance that Hajin could break my binding spell. Before we got the chance to find out, I finally felt the effects of the spells and blacked out.....


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Original of the Academics

I woke up to a bright light shining in my face, it was Sakura trying to wake me. "Mika, Mika can you hear me? Please wake up." I was laying on her bed in her dorm room. She had brought me here after I fainted, I looked into her eyes seeing how worried she was about me. "Sakura...", I managed to say. My voice was horse from yelling and my body hurt to much to move. Something must've went wrong when I was chattening the spell. Because my body feels like lend, my arm and legs I can't move them without the rest of my body crying out in pain. Of course I didn't tell Sakura any of this or show any signs of pain. Instead slowly and painfully I got off her bed and left. "Mika where are you going?" she asked as she watched me. "Back to my room, where I can be left alone." She didn't try to follow me, she just watched.  
This was unlike Sakura, she knew that I was hurt badly and needed to rest. Yet she let me walk away without trying to stop me. Something's wrong if she's acting like this but what? While I was trying to think something to ease this pain Sakura was doing her own thinking. Little did I know at the time that this was all a trap. Someone was trying to kill me, because they knew that I was the only one who could stop the war. You see for years the World of Night lived in a some what peaceful way with each other. Even through all the races hated each other and still do. In order to understand why another war could  
start at anytime, I'd have to sit here and explain everything. From the beginning of time till today and that is that last thing I feel like doing. So long story short there was a war about two thousand years ago and like the eight strongest beings came together and ended the war.  
So in order to keep the peace the eight academies were founded. Each was designed to teach one specific race everything they need to know. From the beginning of the war, to controlling their powers, and learning to leave with the other races with out always wanting to kill each other. But as time went on that started to change when humans found out about us. So we had to like get them to understand us cause another war was the last thing we needed at the time. So we let them enroll in three of the schools: Star, Angel, and Light. They were the only schools were the human students would be safes, there were some that were born with either physic powers or magic. So we had to let them enroll in Magic and Crystal academy. But then a rouge group of vampires and weres went into the human world because they were tried of having them in our schools and world. The thing was before this all started we already knew how they felt, a deal was made that they would leave our world and never return once they gradated. In return for letting humans go to our schools we were to keep them out of and away from Dark, Death, and Destiny academics.  
That to changed when the rouges went to the human world. They started to kill people, what we didn't know was that vamps and weres had the power to turn humans into their own kind. To save all the humans we now had to let them into Dark and Destiny so they would learn to deal with their changes without going crazy or killing more people. Death is the only academy we don't let just anyone in. I don't know to much about it, just that the really powerful, dangerous, or crazy creatures go there. Anyway with everything all screwed up the schools had to changes. Now another war may start because lately a group known as Black Magic has been going around causing fights and disagreements between the great council and the races.


End file.
